Love is Black
by little lillith
Summary: Lihat bagaimana pandangan Gaara tentang arti cinta, tentang orang yang dicintai dan juga tentang seseorang yang mungkin dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya. NejiGaa/LEMON. Don't like, just don't read! I've warned u!


**Kalau cinta diibaratkan warna. Warna apa yang akan kau samakan dengan cinta? Merah? Merah muda? Putih? Kalau aku.. hitam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Black  
><strong>

**by**

**Harune Lillith**

**.**

**Naruto**

**by**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan saat semua uang terkumpul, barulah kita bisa menyalurkan hasilnya ke panti asuhan terdekat dari sekolah kita. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Aku lihat satu-satu wajah semua orang didepanku. Tiga belas wajah yang hanya diam menatapku.

Dan aku lihat di bagian kiri ada yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, kau Matsuri!" tunjukku.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Entah kenapa. "Kapan bazaarnya diakhiri?"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Aku paling tidak suka mengulang apa yang sudah aku katakan, "Tolong perhatikan saat aku menerangkan. Bazaar akan dilaksanakan mulai Kamis depan sampai Sabtu. Jelas?"

Sang gadis mengangguk takut-takut. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul delapan malam. Sudah lumayan lama juga kami rapat.

"Ada lagi?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu rapat selesai. Pastikan kalian membawa surat ini untuk ditunjukkan pada orang tua kalian. Itu surat tanda ada rapat dadakan," ujarku panjang dan lebar. Demi ibuku, aku sungguh tidak suka dengan yang namanya rapat.

Semua membubarkan diri. Satu persatu murid meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku juga keluar.

Kukunci pintu bertuliskan 'seito-kaichou' itu. Di sini memang hanya aku yang berhak untuk membuka dan mengunci ruangan ini.

Berpuluh-puluh anak tangga aku turuni.

Suasana di halaman sekolah malam hari ini gelap sekali.

Di kejauhan aku lihat ada seorang gadis. Rambutnya hitam panjang.

Bukan! Bukan hantu.

Aku tidak percaya adanya hantu.

Aku dekali dia. Saat aku hampir menyentuh pundaknya..

"Gyaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Tenang Hinata, ini aku!"

Benar kan kataku? Dia bukan hantu.

"Ga-Gaara-Kaichou!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dasar perempuan. Begitu saja takut.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"Ne-Neji-niisan barusan mengirimku sebuah pesan singkat. Katanya kita pulang be-bersama," kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Kita?"

"Aku, Gaara-kaichou dan Neji-niisan. Sekarang pasti Niisan sudah menunggu di depan," tampaknya dia masih ketakutan. Meski tidak tergagap, nada suaranya masih bergetar.

Aku hanya meng'iya'kan dengan diam. Aku mengekor gadis itu dari belakang.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, aku dan gadis ini sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah. Benar saja, ada mobil mewah yang terparkir manis.

Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah dia. Hyuuga Neji.

"Konbanwa!" dia tersenyum manis pada kami. Atau hanya padaku? Atau hanya pada adiknya ini? "Sudah aku duga kalian pasti ada rapat dadakan lagi seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, Hinata? Kaasan cerewet sekali. Dia minta aku menjemputmu!"

"N-niisan! Aku sudah besar! Kalaupun tidak dijemput aku bisa pulang sendiri," adiknya itu tampak malu-malu.

"Dan kau mau aku terus diceramahi Kaasan?"

Tampaknya tidak ada yang sadar kehadiranku. Dianggap apa aku ini oleh mereka? Patung selamat datang yang biasa dipajang di pintu gerbang?

Kesal.

"Hai Gaara! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dia tanya begitu? Mana mungkin aku menghancurkan pertemuan kakak-adik yang mengharukan seperti barusan.

"Aku tadi mencoba menghubungimu tapi nomormu tidak aktif. SMS pun tidak sampai," ujarnya.

Aku masih diam. Menjawab-jawab dalam hati. Bukan aku sengaja mematikan HP, tapi memang HPku mati karena _lowbatt_.

Lima detik dia mengamatiku.

"Sudah malam. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" ujarku dingin.

Suasana hatiku masih tidak enak. Ya, semuanya tentang foto yang aku temukan di dompetnya kemarin. Potret tampan seorang Uchiha.

Aku lihat dia membukakan dua pintu mobil. Pintu depan dan pintu belakang. Aku melangkahkan kakli menuju pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"A-ano saa, Gaara-kaichou.. Sepertinya aku saja yang duduk dibelakang.." jelas di bibir manis gadis itu tampak senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja."

Neji lalu membiarkan kami berdua masuk mobilnya.

"Kalian mau mendengar lagu apa?" ujarnya setelah masuk mobil. Jari-jarinya sudah merayap di dekat musik player.

"N-niisan! Sudah Tousan peringatkan, kan? Dilarang mendengarkan lagu saat bekendara?" Hinata dengan ucapannya yang selalu ragu-ragu.

Tidak dihiraukannya perkataan sang adik, Neji malah memutar musik keras-keras. Hinata membuang muka dengan kecewa.

Memang kebiasaannya menyalakan musik keras-keras. Dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Neji-san, apa kau tidak lihat? Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyukainya!" ucapku cukup keras. Kalau aku bicara pelan, sudah tentu tidak akan terdengar. Musik terlalu menggema di dalam mobil.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. S-sungguh.."

Aku yang apa-apa. Aku yang sesungguhnya tidak suka.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia mematikan musiknya. Eh? Apa semudah itu?

"_Yes, Ohime-tachi_!"

Apa barusan dia bilang?

Masa bodoh. Aku masih kesal padanya.

_**CIIIITTTT!**_

Mobil dihentikan. _Hyuuga mansion_.

Dari luar, bisa diterawang betapa besarnya _Mansion_ yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Katakan pada Kaasan dan Tousan, aku akan mengantar Gaara pul~"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sendiri," ujarku memotong pembicaraannya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Tidak lucu rasanya kalau ada seorang pemuda takut pulang sendiri malam-malam. Lagipula aku biasa pulang dengan bus malam kalau pulang dari tempat kerja paruh waktuku.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu! Hinata, kau cepat masuk!"

Dia membentakku? Dia berani membentakku?

Menyaksikan adiknya sudak masuk gerbang, sekarang perhatiannya tertuju padaku.

Ditatap begitu, aku membuang muka.

"Ayo masuk!"

Supaya tidak disuruh dua kali, aku segera masuk. Aku segera membuka pintu belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk dibelakang?"

Tanpa menghiraukan, aku segera saja masuk dan duduk. Sayangnya dia segera menarikku duduk di depan.

Neji memacu mobilnya cepat-cepat.

Aku masih diam dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Kau sudah mendapat seluruh penjelasan dariku. Apa masih kurang?"

Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya dengan penjelasan klasik tak masuk akal seperti itu?

_'Foto ini hanya sebuah kenang-kenangan saja. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya dan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya_!'

Benar-benar bodoh.

Siapa yang akan percaya? Tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona Uchiha. Tidak, bahkan untuk seorang Hyuuga.

"Aku bersikap sebaik mungkin padamu dihadapan adikku. Tapi wajahmu masam dan benar-benar mengesalkan!"

"Dan Neji-san tidak suka?"

Neji diam.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa tiga hari yang lalu kau harus menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Dia masih diam.

Aku mengesalkan katanya. Padahal dia seratus kali lebih mengesalkan.

Menghentikan mobilnya. Di pinggir jalan yang benar-benar sepi.

Apa dia berniat membunuhku?

"Lupakan foto itu!"

Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya.

"Kau tentu masih menyimpannya, kan?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Akan aku hitung mundur sampai lima. Kalau dia tetap diam, tandanya jawaban itu 'iya'.

**1.**

Diam

**2.**

Masih diam

**3.**

Tetap diam.

**4.**

Ayolah katakan sesuatu. Hitung mundur akan segera berakhir.

**5.**

Sudah aku duga! Diamnya Neji pertanda sesuatu yang tidak aku harapkan.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dekat sekali. Aku bisa mencium nafasnya.

Bau alkohol. Dia mabuk?

Semakin dekat, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bibirnya lalu menyentuh bibirku. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum manis itu terasa amat lembut.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama kami.

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa dihatiku hanya ada kau, Gaara!"

"Neji-san.."

Dia kembali menciumku. Lidahnya mengulas-ulas bibirku. Dengan cepat aku buka mulutku. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Entahlah.. yang jelas sekarang aku menginginkan ciumannya. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kesungguhannya itu.

Benar perkiraanku. Dia mabuk. Aroma alkohol tercium sangat kuat dari dalam mulutnya.

Aku tidak mau dicium dalam keadaan begini.

Aku dorong tubuhnya secara kasar.

"Kenapa, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil mengelap bibir basahnya.

"Neji-san, kau mabuk!"

Tidak mengindahkan perkataanku, dia mengunci tubuhku. Dia duduk diatas pahaku. Aku menebak-nebak dalam hati apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Memelukku dengan erat. Dia sandarkan tubuhku. Ditariknya tuas jok mobil sehingga posisinya kini dengan cekatan menindihku.

"Neji-san! Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Aku berontak sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Buat aku merasa nyaman, Gaara!"

Benar-benar tidak mengindahkan permohonanku. Tangannya seakan memborgol kedua tanganku. Dia benar-benar kasar.

Diturunkannya kepala berambut panjang itu. Bibirnya susah payah memagut bibirku. Aku mati-matian menghindar. Namun ruang lingkup pergerakanku sangat sempit. Berakhir dengan penguasaannya terhadap mulutku.

Aku merasakan lidahnya dengan kasar melilit lidahku. Aku tidak mau mengikuti permainannya.

Tangannya merayap di dada. Ini.. Keterlaluan.

Sekuat tenaga, aku lepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Juga melepas ciuman kasarnya.

_**PLAKKK!**_

"Gaa..ra?"

Aku malu terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Gaara tolong maafkan aku. Aku hanya~"

"Aku ingin pulang. Antarkan aku atau aku pulang sendiri!" sengaja aku memotong perkataannya.

Wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak begitu mengutuk apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kau mabuk Neji-san!" ujarku cukup tegas.

"Aku menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Padahal maksudku tadi adalah untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Aku telah lepas kendali."

Tangan putihnya menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Bukan akting, aku tahu betul perasaannya sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar menyesal! "Dan Gaara, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak lemah terhadap alkohol. Kesadaranku masih penuh. Ah iya, Kakak-kakakmu pasti sangat mencemaskanmu. Ayo pulang!"

Sedetik dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, aku buru-buru memegang tangannya. Dia tampak terkejut dan berbalik melihat ke arahku.

"Neji-san! Kau bilang hanya akulah orang yang kau cintai?"

"Ya!"

"Kau mau membuktikannya?"

"Ya, dengan cara apapun!"

Aku tarik kepalanya supaya mendekat. Kutempelkan bibirku di permukaan bibirnya yang halus dan dingin.

Bisa aku bayangkan ekspresi kagetnya.

Aku lepas ciuman yang singkat ini. Aku tatap di kedalaman mata lavender muda miliknya.

"Buktikanlah!"

Tanpa ragu dia balik menciumku. Kembali memasukkan lidahnya. Menari-nari dan menggelitik seluruh isi rongga mulutku.

"Ngh.." tanpa aku sadari, aku mengeluarkan sebuah desahan. Memangnya siapa yang tahan dicium seperti ini?

Tangannya menyusup ke balik seragam sekolahku.

Kali ini aku tidak perlu melawan. Dan aku tidak perlu menyampaikan protes. Mulutku masih dikuncinya.

Aku rasakan jari-jarinya menggerayami dadaku. Saat jari-jarinya berhenti di tonjolan kecil dadaku, ada sensasi aneh yang membuatku melayang.

Rasanya..nikmat.

Dia melepas ciuman panasnya.

Aku lalu berburu oksigen sampai nafasku terengah.

Dia tidak berhenti merayu dadaku. Dan lidahnya menjilati leherku.

"Gaara, kau menyukai ini?" ujarnya yang lalu menggigiti leherku. Harusnya perih digigiti seperti ini, namun justru rasa senang yang aku dapatkan.

"N-Nejii..san..!"

Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Curang! "Aku bosan kau panggil begitu. Panggil aku Neji, aku akan meneruskannya. Kau panggil aku Neji-san, aku berhenti.."

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin aku berhenti, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu betapa besar aku menginginkan sentuhannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah.. Neji.. Jangan berhenti.."

Serasa bukan mulutku yang berbicara. Tapi tubuhku. Apakah aku harus malu dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan? Persetan! Tubuhku memang benar-benar haus sentuhan. Aku juga ingin tahu seberapa jauh dia bisa menyentuhku.

"Aku mengerti.." dia lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang baru kali ini aku lihat.

Tangan-tangan putihnya mempereteli buah-buah kancing seragamku. Dalam sekejap tubuh bagian atasku sudah terekspos sempurna.

"Tubuhmu halus seperti perempuan!" suara berat itu dibisikkan tepat di daun telingaku. Aku merinding karena suaranya seperti menggelitik.

"Tolong jangan mmh~ menggodaku!"

Mulutnya menciumi putingku. Dia keluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati puting sebagian kananku. Puting sebelah kiri, dia cubit dengan tangannya.

"Ngh.. Jangan dihisa~ ahh jangan dihisap!"

Dia tidak mendengarku. Dia malah semakin kuat menghisapnya.

Aku merasakan kenikmatan di sana, tapi rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman.

Mulutnya beralih pada puting yang lain.

Sedangkan di bawah sana, aku rasakan tangan Neji membuka resleting celanaku.

"Ne..ji! Sudaaah cukup!"

Dia menatapku. Lalu tersenyum seperti tadi, senyum aneh yang dua kali ini aku lihat, "Tubuhmu tidak berkata demikian. Di sini basah, biar aku buat lebih bahas lagi.."

"A-aaggh.. Ne..ji.."

Hangat mulutnya memenuhi seluruh bagian tersensitifku. Hangat dan basah. Aku benar-benar serasa gila dibuatnya.

Mata lavender muda kembali terlempar padaku. Ada rasa bahagia terpancar dari matanya saat memperhatikan aku.

Dia melepaskan mulutnya dari daerah paling pribadi milikku, "Kau suka?"

"J-jangan berhenti!" dan untuk kedua kalinya tubuhku yang serasa berbicara.

Dia kembali menutupi milikku dengan mulutnya.

Aku hanya mendesah dan memejamkan mataku. Aku seperti tidak sanggup lagi menahan. Sesuatu akan segera keluar.

"Ahh aaahh, Ne..ji Neji..."

Sepersekian detik, dia segera melepas milikku. Cihh! Apa rasanya ini? Aku seperti menjadi muak padanya!

"Tunggu Gaara, ini belum saatnya!"

Sungguh! Kecewa memenuhi seluruh ruang dadaku!

Neji lalu memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke mulutku. Mengerti, aku segera mengulumnya. Tampak dia memejamkan matanya.

"Gaara.. Jariku saja kau begitu menikmatinya, bagaimana kalau..." sengaja menghentikan pembicaraanya.

Aku memalingkan wajah.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menarik jarinya dan memasukan dua jari sekaligus ke lubang belakangku. Rasanya perih.

"Neji! Keluarkan! Aku tidak mau!"

Dia malah memasukkan satu lagi jarinya. Sakit.

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

Dia tidak mau mendengar. Padahal aku tidak bohong dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Ahh..!" barusan rasanya.. Apa yang barusan itu? Seperti ada yang menyengat tapi tidak sakit. Beda dengan cin-cin tubuhku yang perih. Di dalam barusan rasanya mengejutkan dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Dia lalu mengangkat kakiku. Dia memasang miliknya yang entah kapan dia membuka celananya.

"Gaara, aku masuk!"

"Ja~ ngan! Aagh!"

Kali ini perih dan jauh lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Dan aku yakin rasa sakit ini belum seberapa. Aku lihat bahkan belum setengah miliknya yang masuk ke tubuhku.

"Sem..pith!"

Dalam sekali dorongan, dia memasukkan seluruh miliknya.

Antara terkejut dan sakit. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Dan aku rasa ada air yang merangsek keluar dari mataku.

"Hentikan atau aku tidak akan mau mengenalmu lagi! Onegai.." nada bicaraku seperti orang yang mengiba.

"Tidak Gaara! Aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Tidak akan katanya? Dia tidak mau mendengarku. Ternyata benar dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia dikalahkan nafsunya sendiri.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kau satu-satunya milikku."

Saat dia menarik kejantanannya, rasa perih kembali terasa. Kali ini aku sedikit nyaman dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Aaghh, Ne..ji!"

"Sempit sekali, Gaara tolong rileks! Aku susah bergerak!"

Rilek? Ya, ya Rileks! Bagaimana bisa rileks sedangkan rasa sakit menyerang bagian bawahmu?

Urat-urat bagian bawah tubuhku rasanya robek.

"Apakah hanya aku yang ada di hatimu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana barusan membuatnya tertohok. Harusnya dia tidak usah berekspresi seperti itu. Pertanyaanku terlalu gampang, bukan?

Aku melihat kepala berambut cokelat panjang miliknya mengangguk pelan.

Neji, betapa puasnya aku pada jawabanmu.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" ujarku pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar olehnya.

Dia mendorong kuat-kuat miliknya sehingga tertanam penuh di tubuhku.

"Ngh.."

Rasa ini muncul lagi. Rasa dari tadi aku tunggu. Dan kali ini dia menyentuhnya berulang ulang. Aku seperti hilang kesadaran. Ini seratus kali lebih memabukkan dari segelas minuman keras sekalipun.

"Gaara, mari tukar posisi. Aku dibawah dan kau yang memuaskan aku!"

Aku menurut saja. Aku memegang miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam cin-cin tubuhku. Satu desahan saja rasanya tidak cukup.

Aku mengankat pinggulku lalu menurunkannya. Begitu berulang-ulang. Aku bisa menembak bagian tadi oleh diriku sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Beda dengan pertama tadi.

"Aah Gaara~ Gaara, kau luar biasa!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Aku terus menaik-turunkan pinggulku. Aku akan memuaskan milikku dan miliknya.

"Gaara aahh, pegang kedua tanganku. Dan kapanpun kau lelah, kita bertukar posisi lagi.."

"Ngh.. Ti-tidak, aku masih mam~puu" dan sejak kapan bicaraku sulit begini?

Dengan tidak menurunkan kecepatan pergerakanku, aku tatap matanya yang terbuka-terpejam. Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyukai hal ini.

Yokatta..

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku.. Sebentar lagii ngh.. Ne~"

"G-Gaara aku juga.."

Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku menaik-turunkan pinggulku. Aku seperti orang gila yang hilang kendali. Aku tidak ingat apapun selain kenikmatan yang terus mendera.

"Akh.. Neji~ Neji~" sesuatu seperti menyeruak keluar dari bagian pribadiku.

"Gaaraa ahhh"

Lalu seisi mobil dipenuhi aroma cinta kami. Cairanku mengotori dadanya.

Aku mencari udara segar diantara kenikmatan yang masih tersisa. Kenikmatan yang pertama kali ini aku rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara.." ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

Maaf? Untuk apa dia mengatakannya?

Dia memeluk tubuhku. Dia mencium dahiku dengan lembut. Tangannya mencari benda berbentuk persegi yang kelihatannya dibuat dari bahan kulit.

"Lihat foto ini!"

Potret seorang Uchiha. Foto yang amat aku benci.

_**SREEKKK!**_

"Kenapa kau robek?"

Neji tersenyum padaku.

Aku menatap bingung.

"Karena aku ingin melakukan ini tepat dihadapanmu! Aku tidak perlu menyimpannya lagi karena aku sekarang mempunyai seseorang yang jauh lebih berharga dari dia!"

Rasa bahagia membuatku seakan melambung ke awang-awang, "Benarkah?"

"Uchiha Itachi hanyalah masa laluku. Aku hidup di masa kini dan masa depan. Dan masa kini dan masa depanku adalah kau, Gaara.."

Dia kembali memelukku. Neji, andai kau tahu. Ada dua tetes air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Air mata bahagia. Rasa ini menyesakkanku. Inikah rasanya dicintai?

Neji, aku harap kau yang terakhir untukku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HITAM adalah warna yang tidak gampang dinodai oleh apapun.**

**Maka dari itu aku katakan CINTA ITU HITAM.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gyaaa Chuuke my 'lill sist! Alias Ritsu alias Nayuka. **_**Gomen**_** fict ultahmu ngaret berbulan-bulan. Dan **_**gomen **_**kalau lemonnya sama sekali tidak berasa. Daku tidak dalam posisi mood buat lemon.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk Minna-san yang bersedia membaca fanfiction ini sampai habis. Doumo arigatou *bows***

**A/N : Ini adalah side-story dari '**_**STRIPTEASE**_**'. Saya rasa banyak yang mengira ada pair NejixSasu. Dengan ini, kesalahpahaman bisa teratasi (^3^)**

**Ada yang bersedia review?**


End file.
